the_ballad_of_handsome_joefandomcom-20200214-history
Ronan Fitzgerald
"We live in a world where '''nobody' wants us. Where we have to get by despite everyone spitting on us from the highest rafters. So no matter what, if we have to fight, we fight. If we have to run, we run. If we have to die, we die…but because it’s what we want, not what the world wants,"'' Ronan Fitzgerald 'is the protagonist of ''The Ballad of Handsome Joe. He is a high-ranking member of the Leatherwood Gang who was orphaned at a young age and was raised by the gang. Having raised and lost a family, Ronan has focussed himself entirely on the gang, serving as its chief enforcer. History Description "There's devotion to the Gang, and then there's Ronan Fitzgerald. An outlaw who has found his family and purpose in the Gang, Ronan has raised and lost a family during his life in the gang. Now the gang is the only family he needs, and he is determined to prove as such as the gang's enforcer. However, with the gang drifting further and further from its original purpose, Ronan begins to question his loyalty, as well as his own morality," Background Ronan Fitzgerald was born in early-to-mid 1852 to a small-time businessman and a prostitute who he would eventually marry. He recalls that he had a relatively happy childhood, though he says he rarely saw his father. In 1861, with impending civil war encroaching on the United States, Ronan's father took him and his mother on a business trip. Their train was stopped by an Indian raiding party, who slaughtered everyone on the train. Ronan held his father as he died in his arms, grabbing his father's revolver and shooting dead the raider leader. He then proceeded to grab his tomahawk and kill the remaining raiders. Alone and in the middle of nowhere, Ronan had no choice but to leave the train wreckage behind and wander off into the wilderness, tomahawk in hand. Two weeks later, Ronan stumbled upon a camp and stole cans of food. He was stopped by three men, Duke Leatherwood, Rory Ward and Alexander Davidson. Realizing the boy is starving and alone, the three men decided to take him in. Thus Ronan joined the Leatherwood Gang. Events of The Ballad of Handsome Joe Character Personality Ronan Fitzgerald is a cold, brooding outlaw who often resorts to violence and has very few moral qualms about killing. At his worst, Ronan could be extremely ruthless and completely unemphatic to the people he hurts. Despite being capable of committing such violence, Ronan does have a playful side to his personality that comes out around those he is friendly with. He isn’t above joking or employing sarcasm among his friends. Unlike many people of the time, Ronan does not hold racist views and he also develops support for women's suffrage. Despite his ability to commit great acts of violence, Ronan has his own moral code and doesn’t believe in what he deems as unnecessary killing, especially if it endangers himself or those he cares about. Duke also raised Ronan to believe that revenge is a fruitless endeavour. It seems Ronan strictly believes that violence should be cold, necessary and without feeling, never out of personal enjoyment or without reason. In his own terms, Ronan is aware that he is a “bad man” and clearly understands that his behaviour is morally wrong. However, he justifies his own actions as being different from most criminals, as the Leatherwood Gang carries a philosophy that Ronan genuinely believed could help people. Appearance As of 1886, Ronan is 34, with a stocky build perfect for his position, and a head of thick, fair hair. Relationships Duke Leatherwood '''Ronan: ''"I got your back. Don't even question that," '' Duke: ''"I won't, as long as you don't," '' -- Ronan affirms his loyalty to Duke Ronan and Duke have a long history together. Ronan sees Duke as a mentor and father figure, learning the ways of the Old West and embracing Duke's view of a life free from modern civilization and its rules. As of 1886, their relationship is strong and healthy, with Ronan having Duke’s full trust and respect and vice versa. Ronan follows Duke’s every command, even those he doesn’t necessarily agree with. John O'Connor As they both see Duke Leatherwood as a father figure, Ronan and John have an almost brotherly-like relationship, although they appear to hold little respect for one another. Trivia * Ronan always wears a black hat, a staple of outlaws at the time, despite being the protagonist. * He wields a tomahawk originally used by the Indian raider that killed his father. * Ronan names all of his horses "Ranger", regardless of gender. Quotes Category:Characters Category:The Leatherwood Gang Category:Outlaws